A Dream While I'm Awake
by Through Lines Of Despair
Summary: A story about a girl who finds out the truth about her family, and what happens when she meets MCR
1. The Truth Is Discovered

_Haii_

_ i do not own any of MCR, or their families_

_Enjoy XDDDDDD'ness_

_AlexisSCREAM x_

* * *

Arrow POV

I was in my bedroom, with my best friend Aianna, listening to our favourite band My Chemical Romance, when I heard a soft knock on the front door. I peered over the stairs and saw a figure who looked like...one of my idols. I heard my dad's voice quietly say 'No, I haven't told her yet, before you ask'

The man, who was wearing shades and a jumper, replied in a quiet American voice, that I strangely recognised 'You need to tell her! You're not even her father! I'm related by blood to her, I should have more right, she's my sister! She needs to know! She has a right!'

He sounded pretty angry, so I grabbed Aianna's hand, and we ran down the stairs. I peered around the edge of the door. 'What the fucking hell is going on?! Who needs to know about what?' I screamed. I was shaking so much I could barely breathe. The man turned to face me.

'Are you? Really? Are you… who I-I think y-you a-are?' I stuttered.

'All depends who you 'think' I am' laughed the man.

I dashed over to him and pulled off his shades and his jumper. He was wearing a scarf, but I had already confirmed who he was with the sane half of my brain.

'Frank Iero' I muttered under my breath.

'Okay, who told you?' Replied Frank 'Cuz I certainly didn't, and neither did your so called 'dad', who isn't you dad'

'What! Not my dad! I thought you were a great man Frank, but your not! You're a stupid fucking LIAR' I screamed furiously at him.

'Arrow! Wait! Frank… isn't lying. I told him I would tell you about this after you mother died…'

'You knew she was going to die!' I yelled back, in shock.

'She had cancer, you know she couldn't have been saved!'

'Wait… woah… wait. Frank knew all this time about what ever it is, and I didn't. And if you aren't my dad… then who is?'

Frank looked at me, then my dad, then Aianna, then at me again, before finally saying 'Basically, Arrow… your dad is… my dad. You're my half sister Arrow, and I was wondering, since we have a tour coming up, would you like to watch us play?'

I was so confused the only words I managed to say were 'Free tickets?' before hugging Frank so tighly. I could believe it! Frank Iero was my brother! And I was going to see them play!

* * *

_Thanks for reading =D_

_I will update soon_

_x_


	2. Truth Really Does Hurt

_Hey guys I really hope you enjoy this_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Frank POV

I had finally met my sister… but she was different to the pictures I'd seen. In pictures, she was happy, wearing rainbows, and laughing. Reality. Reality was different. I just had to hope she didn't smoke, or drink. I couldn't bear to see her hurt herself. She walked upstairs. I ran up after her… she had a bottle of vodka on her bedroom floor, and a cigarette in her hand. My fears were reality.

'What?' she asked

'Umm… how long have you' I paused

'How long have I what?' she replied

'Smoked'

'Ohh. Since mom died'

'Fucking hell! You have to stop!' I was almost screaming I couldn't watch her poison herself.

'Coming from you!' she yelled

'And what's with the vodka?' I asked, trying so hard not to cry

She didn't want to answer.

'You're addicted?' I asked

She nodded. I felt a tear stream down my cheek.

'Don't cry. Please.' She said, in a voice that I felt I had to obey.

I stared at her lips. She could see what I was staring at.

'When did you get that done?' I asked

'I did it myself, when I was 11'

'Fuck. You pierced your lip. Yourself. When you were 11?' I was really angry by now, I couldn't believe it. Why would she do this?

'Yeah'

'Why?'

'Let's just say I've… had a hard time. My escape routes. All of it. Including this' she pulled off her glove. Scars. I felt physically sick.

'D-do you… still c-cut yourself?' I stuttered. I could hardly breathe

'No. sometimes I want to. But I won't. Ya know MCR saved me' she smiled. I tried to smile too, but it was too hard.

'I'm sorry.' She sobbed. She ran over to me and hugged me so tightly. 'I'm sorry I'm so fucked up, I'm sorry I made you cry. By the way, I also have a tattoo, but you don't have to see it, and I wont smoke or drink in front of you, and I won't wear my lip ring. Ever.'

'Hun, you don't have to do that. I mean, technically, I'm now you legal guardian, which means that you will have to live a long way away. And I know that the UK and USA ain't exactly right next to each other, and what not, but its gonna be okay'.

'Thanks Frank. I promise I'll be a better sister. But I'm gonna need help if I'm ever gonna get of this stuff' as she said 'this stuff' she kicked the vodka and the cigarettes away.

'It's okay. You will get as much help as you need. Who knows, maybe Gerard can give you some advice'

'Gerard? I'll get to meet the band?'

'Arrow, hun, you will be LIVING with the band'

* * *

XDDDDD'ness This is quite long considering how much I normally write guys :D


	3. Decisions, Inscisions

Haii, i had to update, since i just wanted to XDDD

hope ya like it

AlexisSCREAM

x

* * *

Arrow POV

'Oh My God!' I screamed. Then it hit me. 'when are we leaving?'

'A few minutes' replied Frank

I stared over at Aianna. She had been awfully quiet, and was as white as a ghost.

'Ai...what's wrong?' I asked, I was worried, was she okay?

'Nothing' Aianna mumbled. She was lying. Something really clearly was wrong.

'Don't lie' I said

'I-I, Arrow, I love you… I love you, and not just as a friend'

I was about to scream, until Frank looked around

'Well, umm… this is kind of awkward. I mean, I don't want to split you up if your…dating… or anything…' he said

'We're not… I didn't even know she liked me til now'

'Oh' replied frank

'Please, don't leave, I love you' cried Aianna

She ran over to me, and kissed me, holding me against the wall

'Ai, I can't actually breathe…'

'Sorry. I just… and I know… and…' Aianna tried to sound comfortable, but she was blushing and shaking.

'Umm… Ai… are you… gay…or bi…or…what?' I asked, without meaning to

'I'm gay…' Aianna replied she seemed more confident…but I wasn't gonna let my best friend change my mind…

'Ai… I'm still gonna go with Frank, you can't force me to change my mind, at all' I looked at Frank 'Will you guys help me pack?' I asked.

All 3 of us sat on the floor, and packed 6 whole suitcases, and carried them downstairs. So this was it. I was leaving. I was going to live with MCR!


	4. Goodbye, Hello, and Hell

_I hope you like this chapter, i spent longer than usual on this_ XDDDDD'ness

AlexisSCREAM

x

* * *

Frank POV

After finding out how Aianna felt about my sister, I was reluctant to leave, but Arrow was desperate. After packing her things, in complete silence, we waited for the car. It could seat about 20 people, and slightly resembled a tour bus (okay, it looked like a plain white tour bus)

I watched as Arrow said goodbye to her friend, and saw her fade into the distance.

The silence was broken by the bus stopping. I walked in, with Arrow's suitcases, Arrow waited outside. She was shaking.

'I have to say goodbye to my dad!' she yelled, running along the street, and into her house.

Soon enough she emerged, with her dad behind her. I took a deep breath as the band, and their wives, climbed off the bus to meet her.

Gerard POV

I saw a girl running towards us, holding who I presumed was her step-fathers hand. She was wearing only one fingerless glove. I glanced at Frank. He nodded at me. I was thinking to myself 'well… at least she will fit in', and trapped myself in a daydream, until I was greeted by her.

'Gerard? GERARD!! Wake the fucking hell up! I'm trying to say hi!' she yelled

'Oh, sorry…. Nice to meet you… Arrow, right?'

'Nah! Well, who else am I gonna be?'

I laughed, until she leant against the bus, and lit a cigarette. Everyone gasped, except Frank.

'You said you wouldn't in front of… oh wait... I told you I was cool with that, and the drinking…' He looked guilty

I was almost screaming, although she wasn't related to me, I didn't want her to poison herself; I looked around at all the horrified faces.

'Arrow… please, don't poison yourself, your brother is being a selfish dick…' I tried to sound calm, but I felt physically ill… she was killing herself, and I couldn't watch her do this, I wasn't gonna act like my band mates sister wasn't doing this…


	5. Tell the Truth, Are You Okay?

_Thanks for the reviews!! heres the next chapter hope ya like it, and btw at no point in this is Gerard tring to flirt with Arrow, remember that for the rest of the story lol please....._

XDDDDDDDD'ness

AlexisSCREAM

x

* * *

Gerard POV

We all stood there, stunned. I wanted to ask her why, how, even when… but this was one of my best friend's relatives. His sister. Well, half sister, not that it matters. Suddenly, my wife, Lindsey asked her

'Umm... Arrow, that's not healthy'

I wasn't expecting the reply she got though

'Fuck off! You're not even related to me!' Screamed Arrow

Everyone stared.

'Everyone, back on the bus thing now!' I yelled, trying not to hide my anger

Everyone went back inside, except Arrow, just as planned.

'You and me need to talk.' I said

'I don't talk' Replied Arrow

'You're talking now'

'Well…true, but I WON'T talk then'

'That made no sense, but I get what you meant. Look, everyone's got problems, but admitting you have a problem is the first and most important step to solve it…'

'Okay'

'So, you gonna go do as I said?'

'Don't want to'

'Arrow, it's not a matter of choice…'

'It seems to be'

'Well, things ain't always what they seem'

'So… what's that gotta do with me'

'Arrow, do you want help or not?' I asked

'I-I' she broke down in tears, trying so hard to mask it.

'Its okay, Arrow, it's gonna be okay'

I wasn't sure if it WAS going to be okay, but she needed cheering up.

I helped her onto the bus with her bags. Frank took one look at her.

'What the fuck have you done to her?! She was okay just a second ago, she was fine, she was…' He screamed

'I'm not okay!' yelled Arrow

'Wow…Arrow, you're so brave, it's nice to see you took my advice' I smiled

As everyone crowded round, pointlessly introducing themselves, I sat down and began to think… again. Even if she wasn't okay, she was safe now, and she WAS gonna get better, we were all gonna make sure of that, I just knew it.


	6. Stand Round, This Is My Suicide

_Haii, thanks for the reviews and shit, heres the next chapter, and its a bit of a cliffie... the only person who actually knows whats gonna happen next other than me,. is Alone In A Room Full Of People, and i KNOW she wont tell you so don't even bother XDDDD thanks for reading_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Mikey POV

After my brother spoke to Arrow, Arrow told us about the addictions, the problems and the guilt. She kept crying. It made Frank and Gerard cry, and as I fought back tears I whispered

'Arrow, you're really brave'

'No. I'm not! Instead of getting on with life, I turned to drugs and suicide!' she replied with the most fake, forced smile I'd ever seen.

'We all make mistakes, Hun' smiled Jamia

'Not as huge as mine, and not on a daily basis' sighed Arrow

Lindsey looked at her and said 'Gerard made some pretty bad mistakes but he's okay now. Look, honestly, just stay strong and things will get better, I promise'

'No! You can't promise a fucking thing!' Arrow screamed and started crying. She buried her head in her hands and pushed the back of her head into the soft cushion-like chair. I looked around, and followed everyone's eyes. Arrow. I stared at her for half a second, before getting up, and sitting next to her.

'We are gonna try our hardest to help you, even if it takes the rest of out fucking lives' I said to her, trying to sound calm, but serious.

'I don't give a shit!' she yelled back into my face. As she said that, she reached into her rucksack and pulled out a knife. She held it to her neck.

'I wanna die' she muttered. Everyone stared. 'No' she continued 'I NEED to die!'


	7. Blood, Suicide, This Is My Death

_Haii, this is another cliffie, and is even scarier. Well, I think it is XDDDD_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Frank POV

I could feel the soft, warm teardrops stream down my cheeks. Arrow was sitting on a chair, next to Mikey, with a knife to her neck. So fucking brilliant. 'My baby sister. My suicidal baby sister' I thought to myself. Jamia came over to sit next to me, and hugged me. I knew it wouldn't cheer me up. My eyes were glued to Arrow.

'No. Please. Don't' I heard someone whisper. It was Gerard. And he was crying.

'Gerard, what's wrong?' I asked him

'Arrow. She needs help. It's weird. Like…you know how we are like brothers'

'Yeah'

'It's like she's my sister and it's making me overprotective'

'Oh…Gee… seriously, wow! I though you were being a perv'

'Thanks Frank' he muttered sarcastically.

Bob yelled from the driver's seat 'We're here! Airport Time! Let's fly!'

We all got onto the plane, and when we landed, we were greeted by the bus. I didn't know how it had gotten from the UK to America, but it had. And Arrow didn't have the knife in her hand. We got to my house. I had invited a boy I had known for a year round my house. He was 15, and a potential boyfriend for arrow. His name was Leon.

'Gonna go shower' yelled Arrow, but she didn't wait for a reply, she didn't even bother asking. 10 minutes later, I was beginning to get worried.

'Leon, go see what's keeping her' I said

'Okay. Sure' he replied

Leon POV

I knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. After about a minute, I pick locked the lock, and opened the door. I screamed and ran outside yelling 'FRANK! She…She…I think she's DEAD!'


	8. I'm Not Dead, I'm Trying To Find Someone

_haii I hope you enjoy this next chapter,, I spent AGES on it XDDDDD_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Frank POV

-2 hours later-

She was in a hospital bed. She was too far away. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I felt sick with worry. The nurse walked out of her room, and over to me.

'Mr Iero' she began 'I have some bad news. Your daughter lost a lot of blood, and is in a coma. She may never wake up'

My world came crashing down. I sat down to stop myself from passing out, but all I could do was cry. 'My sister. She wouldn't wake up…if she didn't wake up… wouldn't she be dead…' I thought. My insides were screaming. Gerard knew as well. He wouldn't stop crying. I looked at him. I realised I wasn't the only one that this was gonna tear apart. It wasn't just me and Arrow, there was everyone else too.

-2 ½ months later-

'I'm sorry sir, but we have a bed shortage, and no one thinks Arrow will ever wake up' the nurse said

'No, nuh-uh, not going to happen, she is MY sister, and she IS going to survive this' I replied, angrily

'Well, sir, we don't think she is going to survive. It would be the kindest thing to…' I stopped listening. I couldn't hear her say it. I knew my sister would NOT die…

'Okay, then. We give her 3 weeks to wake up. If she doesn't then you can…' I couldn't say the rest. The words burned through me.

-2 weeks later-

It had been 3 months exactly since Arrow had tried to drown herself. 3 months of constant hoping. 3 months of torture. As usual I was sat by her bed, holding her left hand. She looked like she was asleep. Suddenly I felt her hand move. I looked at my sister's face. She was waking up. She had survived. I was right. I couldn't believe it.

'Hello Arrow. Welcome back, Hun' I smiled. She just groaned.

Arrow POV

-A week later-

I was home. I was wondering how I was still alive. But I could tell my family cared. They were all my family. And I loved them all. But they would never find out about my best friends. I wanted to see them. But they were both in the UK. Aianna was in love with me, and Darcy was in her grave. And I was still on a search. I needed to find Darcy's daughter. I needed to find Tasha. I had to find Tasha.


	9. Fuck School, I Don't Need It!

_haii, this is quite crappy, but the next one will be WAY better, i promise_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Arrow POV

I felt strangely happier as I walked into my bedroom. I hadn't even seen it properly yet, even though I had been here for over 3 months….scary. I heard Gerard downstairs.

'So, what you gonna do about her education? She needs on you know, everyone does' he said.

'OH SHIT! I hadn't even given that a though…. Grrr fuck it. Okay, we need to think of a school she can go to' Frank replied.

'She was home schooled before'

'Well, she's not now!'

'We need to keep an eye on her'

'She will think we are stalkers'

'No, Frankie. She will think we care, which we do…'

'No. I want my sister to be normal. No one will find out I'm her brother'

'Frank. Reality check. She has JUST got outta hospital. She was in a COMA. And what about her name? Her name is Arrow Elli Iero. That really _isn't_ a massive giveaway, is it?'

'Ugh. Gee, why the hell are you always right?'

'Not always, but I gotta go see Lindsey and Bandit. See ya!'

I heard the door shut. SCHOOL! No fucking way! I never wanted to go there again, ever… Why did the past ALWAYS haunt me…?

'Going to Starbucks, Frank, bye!'

'Bye!... whoa wait wha…'

I slammed the door shut and ran after Gerard. He was meeting Lindsey and Bandit it Starbucks. I ran over to him.

'Gerard. I heard. I don't wanna go to school' I sobbed

'Awww. I'll talk to him, but Frank can be really bitchy sometimes, especially when Jamia and Alicia are having a shopping day' He replied.

'Last time I went to a school, I was almost murdered…'

'It's a different country though'

'Its still school and I need some motherfucking coffee!'

'Okay, what do you want?'

'Anything, I don't care' I replied, going to sit down next to Lindsey, who had Bandit in her arms.

'Awww she's so cute' I said in a cute voice.

'Do you want to hold her?'

'Yeah'

Gerard came to sit with us.

'I heard Frank's trying to send you to school…' Lindsey said.

'Yeah, but I ain't going, even if it kills me' I smiled.

It was the first time i was able to say 'kill' as a joke. The 3 of us laughed, and Gee went to discuss things with my stupid, selfish brother...


	10. The Diary Changes EVERYTHING!

_haii_

_Ummm.... if this doesn't scare you/make you cry, then you have no emotions (joke lol)_

_hope you enjoy it and whatever_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Arrow POV

Frank forced me to go to school. I had been homeschooled before, so I was fucking confused. I wrote some things in my diary, and ran into the shower, leaving the diary unlocked on my bed.

Gerard POV

I thought Frank was being harsh, she had been ina coma for 3 months, after attempting suicide, and then she was expected to go to school. I went into her bedroom to make sure she was awake. Frank asked me to. No wait he TOLD me to. I noticed her diary on her bed. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. I thought i should read it, make sure she was really okay. I opened the front page. I WANTED to know the secrets, but not the ones I found.

'FRANK' I yelled.

Frank POV

Hearing Gererd yelling for me to get upsatires scared me so fuckin' much. Had she attempted suicide again?

'Look at her diary' Gerard whispered.

We both read it.

'She got ra[ed and had a daughter called Tiana, that died? Am I reading that right?' I asked, almost crying.

'Yeah, and the guy that rabed her was her best friend abusive boyfriend' Gerard replied, glancing at the page, and summarizing what he had already read.

'He killed her! He killed Darcy, commit suicide, Darcy's kid is in care, and Arrow is trying to find her! She is Trying to find Tasha!' I yelled louder than I should have done.

Arrow walked in. Me and Gerard turned the color of the wals around us. Blood red.

'I'm so sorry! I should have to you!' she sobbed.

'It's okay' Me and Gerard said in unison.

'Could you...ummm...explain what happened?' asked Gerard.

'Well...basically, I was 12, and my best friends were Aianna and Darcy. Darcy was 2 years older than me and Ai, and she was in an abusive relationship. One night, her boyfriend, Steve, kidnapped me, and raped me in an alley. He told me I was stupid and worthless. And then I-I-I' she sobbed 'I got pregnant. I had a daughter. Tiana. Then Steve shot her. He didn't want the product of rape to hurt him. She was 3 months old. Then a year later, he stole his parents car and killed my half sister. He ran Tia over. She was unrecognisable. Her black hair was stained with her blood. Then my... mother...she died of cancer. 6 months later, Steve sruck again, raped Darcy, and murdered Darcy's family, as well as his own. Then, a month before Darcy's baby was due, he beat her up. Somehow the baby survived. That baby is Tasha. Steve shot himself when he beat Darcy up. Darcy was in a coma for 8 months beofre the realised she would never wake up. I was the person that found Darcy and Steve... and the pool of blood they laid in. Darcy looked nothing like herself. At then end of the 8 months, they let me say goodbye to her. She looked like her again. That was 3 moths before i got here, 6 months ago now, which makes Tasha about 14 months. I'm trying to find her, but she is in the UK... somewhere'

Me and Gerard stared at her, and the three of us cried. Wow... she had had life hard...

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it, I will update tomorrow. _

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_


	11. So You Can't Keep A Secret?

_haii, as promised, heres the update. I think i spend more time on this than i spend doing homework... or anything to do with school to be honest._

_I hope you like it_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Arrow POV

By then I had decided that maybe I SHOULD go to school, get away from everyone. I didn't want them to ask questions about them, they meant too much. I sat on my bed in a white shirt, black skirt, red tie, and an MCR jumper. I pulled on my black and white striped tights and my black converse. My long black hair was a complete mess, so I tied it in loose bunches, and applied some eyeliner and eye shadow. Black, of course. I grabbed a glove, and a bracelet, and put in my lip ring.

'Do I umm look okay?' I asked

'You look fine, hun stop worrying' smiled Frank

I smiled back, and jumped into the passenger seat of Frank's car. I tried to pretend I wasn't scared.

'Umm, Frank. What do I say my name is?'

'Shit. Umm don't say 'Iero' say your surnames 'Aero'' He looked worried.

'Okay, so my name is Arrow Aero?' I asked, laughing so hard I was almost crying.

'Yeah'

'Okay. Wow, we're here?' I asked

'Yeah. Bye Arrow!' He smiled.

'Bye Frank!' I waved.

I walked through the school, not knowing whether I should be scared. A group of jocks ran past and shove me into a wall. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

'Are you okay?' someone from behind me asked.

'No. I'm not okay' I was sobbing into my hands.

'I'm Merlin. Oh and by the way, I'm guessing you like My Chem?' The girl said, staring at my school bag.

'Uhuh. Yeah, I do like My Chem, they're awesome' I replied.

'Those motherfucking jocks need to grow up!' Merlin said and she noticed the cut on my arm. I had obviously fallen onto something sharp. I opened my bag.

'Shit' I whispered, pulling out a tiny knife.

'Do you… umm cut?' Merlin asked.

I shook my head.

'Well, kind of, I try not to…' I said finally.

'I am gonna KILL them jocks, I swear!' Whispered Merlin

I couldn't stop myself laughing. I hadn't laughed for over a year….

'Umm… by the way, I'm new here' I smiled

'I wondered why I hadn't seen you before. I'm the most hadn't kid in school, cuz I'm 'emo'' Merlin smiled.

'Fucking stereotypes' I muttered.

'I agree. Y'know, you look kinda similar to Frank Iero'

'Do I?' I asked

'Yeah. What's your name?'

'Arrow Aero' I smiled.

'Ohh. Ya mean 'Arrow Iero', don't you? You're very bad at hiding things. How are you related?' She laughed

I went bright red. 'Don't tell anyone' I hissed 'but I'm his half sister'


	12. Texting In Class, Arrow?

_Haii hope you enjoy the chapter and stuff_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Gerard POV

I sat there for a while, in shock. Frank said it was cool if I stayed there until he got back. I contunued to re-read the diary. I couldn't believe it. She was a nice kid. She didn't ever deserve this. Frank waled in the door.

'Heya Frank, did she say anything?' I asked.

'We only really discussed fake names' He replied.

'Motherfucking identities. Enough to kill someone' I muttered.

'I know....'

'Okay, ummm.... Frank?'

'Yeah'

'She just texted me'

'WHAT?!'

'calm down. She's only bringing a friend over'

'Grrrr i'll have to be a fake person'

'No! you won't'

'Well what do you know about identities, Gerard?'

'Obviously more than you do'

He left the room to get some coffee. So I decided to text back. her original text said : ' hi gee im gna have a friend ovr 4 dinner 2nite. she figured out mysurname is 'iero' and not 'aero' her names merlin she loves mcr but dont tell frankie, it will piss him off tell him a friend is comin over but not that she knows x'

My reply was simple 'sure, but should you be texting in class?'

A few minutes later I got the reply 'who gives a shit?'

I was pissed off. 'Who cares? What about the answer all of MCR and their families' I thought.

I didn't bother replying, besides, Frank had just walked through the door with.... COFFEE!!

'By the way, her friends name's Merlin' I smiled.

'A guy?' replied Frank.

'No, a girl. and best of all, Merlin likes My Chem' I stared at Franks face. He was shocked.


	13. It's Not Okay, I'm Not O Fucking Kay!

_haii_

_heres the update, that i was supposed to put up yesterday, i lost the paper i wrote it on, and made the pathetic excuse for chapter 12 a replacement. but i found this chapter, so here it is_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Frank POV

Arrow got home from school that night with a friend, and I had no access to a disguise. Well, other than a bright green hoodie ot hide my tattoos and blonde wig. I looked really weird.

Merlin POV

Wow. I was about to meet my only friend's brother. But her brother helped savemy life. 'Why can't I just keep my fucking cool?' I thought, even though anyone could have read it on my face. Arrow opened the front door.

'Oh. Hi Arrow. Hi Merlin' Frank said 'I'm...Martin'

'Martin Aero?' I asked.

'Umm... yeah' he replied.

'Liar' I was almost laughing as i said this. He was lying to me.

'Umm...what do you mean?' he looked worried.

I showed him my MCRmy school bag and gloves.

'Nice try Frank, you COULD have been a BIT more creative, couldn't you?' I laughed.

Frank stared at me.

'Well, Frank, when a girl looks like you, and has a similar surname... well ANY MCR fan could figure that!' I was still smiling.

'Oh. I should have thought about that...PLEASE Merlin don't tell anyone' he replied, sounding serious.

'So...Ummm.....Merlin, no you've met Frank, let's go listen to music!' Smiled Arrow.

'Okay! Sure' I replied.

We ran upsatirs, and straight into her bedroom. The horrible scent of alcohol and cigarettes surrounded me.

'Arrow...' I began.

'Yeah' She said, not knowing I didn't want an answer.

'Are you?' I couldn't bare to continue.

'Am I what?' She was staring at me. She wanted to know wht i was asking her.

'An alcoholic?' I muttered.

She looked away, before throwing ehrslef at her bet, and sobbing into her pillows.

Frank POV

I was going upstairs to ask the girls what they wanted for dinner. i opened Arrow's bedroom door.

'Okay. What the FUCK happened?' I asked worriedly.

'I found out she's an' Merlin paused and glanced around at the many empty bottles of vodka 'alcoholic'

'And she got pissed off?' I asked. I was confused.

'She started crying' Merlin replied.

'Arrow, hun, it's okay' I said, sitting beside Arrow.

'No Frank. It's never gonna be o-fucking-kay cuz I'm fucked up!' Arrow muttered.

'Look. What's happened is not your fault. We all love you. Everyone does. You have a good friend, and a loving family. We are ALL here for you' I was almost crying as a I said that. She turned to face me, her eyeliner smudged and her eyes red from her tears. I was scared. What if she commit suicide? It was then I realised, I had to keep her safe.


	14. Remember When You Broke Your Foot?

_haii_

_heres the next chapter_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Arrow POV

It was weird crying in front of Frank. I would only normally cry in front of Gerard. He understood me, Frank was WAY too overprotective. Merlin must have been scared out of her mind. She went home straight after we had had dinner, and Frank told me i should sleep. I crawled into my bed, staring at the ceiling. I heard a knock at the door.

'Umm...Arrow, are you okay?' I voice asked me, and the door opened and someone walked in. That someone was Gerard.

'I'm not okay, I promise' I replied

'Seriously, you scared the shit outta Frank, and I hate to think how Merlin is feeling'

'Yeah... I guess. Listen, Gee, I need to do something'

'What?'

I looked at the open window and said 'That'

'Close it?' He asked.

'No, Jump'

'Fuck! Arrow, you can't. No! No way! You can't'

'I have to'

'No! You don't'

'I really do!'

'Why?'

'Cuz I'm gonna kill someone from MCR if I don't!'

'What do you mean?' He was scared by now. I could almost taste the fear.

'I'm a walking curse. Everytime I get close to someone, they die'

'Arrow... you've just been unfortunate' He cared so much, and I was pushing him away! 'Night Arrow' He smiled, and walked out the door.

'FRANK! GERARD! EVERY FUCKING PERSON HERE, GO WAIT OUTSIDE!' I screamed.

They did. I stood on the edge of the window. And Jumped. I screamed. I hit the floor. I was still alive. I was still awake.

'I'm not okay! I promise!' I screamed. Jamia, Lindsey, Mikey, Alicia, Frank and Gerard stood around me. The were crying. I had scared them that much!

'My foot hurts! Gee! Frankie! My foot hurts' I sobbed in pain.

'I think you've broken your foot Arrow. Please. Remember the song lyrics _Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor_? It looks like you've done that' Gerard smiled, scooping me up from the floor. He walked to the car, still carrying me. I knew where we were going. Hospital.

'Fucking hell! I don't want any needles, warn them that' I sobbed

'You might have to...' Gerard told me. He was so scared..

'I'm scared of them' I sobbed.

'So am I, but it doesn't matter. You WILL be okay. I promise' He smiled.


	15. Secrets and Surprises

_Haii_

_here's the next chapter_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Gerard POV

-A couple of months later-

'How do you feel?' I asked.

'Awesome. Glad my foots fixed' Arrow said. She was smiling. Probably had something to do with the fact that she didn't drink anymore. We were saving her. I was sure.

'So are the rest of us. You scared the shit out of all of us' I smiled.

'You could have at least quoted your song' she said, before laughing really loudly.

'Right. Wanna go Starbucks?' I asked.

'FUCK YEAH!' she was still laughing.

'Awesome, what do you want?'

'Not a clue. You choose'

'Okay. Arrow, what don't you like?' I asked, walking into the rather long clue.

'I LOVE everything!' laughed Arrow.

'Awesome'

I bought out coffees, and began to walk back to the car.

'So, Arrow, it it true you can sing well?' I asked.

'You've...heard me sing?' She asked.

'Yup. And you play guitar REALLY well' I smiled.

' I don't! I'm crappy. Especially compared to Frank'

'Arrow. Why are you always so fuckin' pessimistic?' I asked.

'I dunno'

We got into the car, and I drove her back to her house.

'Hey Frank, Heya Arrow!' Frank smiled.

'Hey. I've missed you!' Arrow smiled.

'Yeah... I've missed you too! I still don't understand why you wnated to live with Gerard until you had stopped drinking though' Frank said.

'Yeah. I dunno why I did either. I think I was scared' Arrow replied.

'Hey, by the way' I smiled.

'Umm... Arrow... I have a surprise for you!' Frank smiled.

'What?' Arrow asked.

'Me and Jamia have adopted Tasha!' Frank smiled.


	16. My Reason To Live Is My Reason To Die

_haii, heres the next chapter_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Arrow POV

'Fuck!' I screamed. They couldn't have...could they?

'B-b-but...how did you find her?!' I stuttered.

'Well, while you were with Gerard, he asked you about where Tasha would be, right? And you said that you step-dad knew about it...so me and Jamia went to visit your step-dad' Frank smiled.

'Oh...Wait... you spoke to my...step-dad? Did you tell him about the suicide shit?' I asked.

'No. I knew you would be pissed off if I did. So I didn't' Frank was still smiling. I walked into the kitchen, with Frank and Gerard behind me. This was soemthing that had kept me alive. She ahd kept me alive. This baby. My best friend's baby. Darcy's baby. Tasha.

'Tasha!' I screamed. Jamia passed her to me. The third time I'd ever held her. I was crying. I was so happy. I was smiling. I hadn't smiled since forever.

'I...umm should be going... gotta help Lindsey with Bandit' Gerard said, as he turned to walk out the door.

'No. Not before you hold Tashy' I smiled.

'Tashy?' Gerard asked.

'I gave her the nickname when she was first born. Y'see, she's my baby's half sister. And when Tiana died, I wanted a baby i could care for. But I couldn't. Then, Tasha just about survived the attack Darcy died in. I knew then I had to protect her. I had to keep her safe. All my wishes have been fulfilled. I have nothing left to live for now' I tried to smile as I said the last few words.

'Hun, you've got Tasha to live for' Frank told me.

'Yeah. But it's not the same. I wanted her as a replacement. Tasha isn't Tiana' I sobbed.

'Wow... Hun, I don't know what to say...' Frank said. He was obviously nervous.

'This is gonna be tough on you. But it's gonna be okay' Jamia was trying so hard to smile. I could see that. I passed Tasha to Gerard.

'I'm gonna stay strong, for Tasha' I was trying to smile.

'Wow...' Jamia, Gerard and Frank said in unison.

'Today is the day I've finally found out that I do have things worth living for. My family' I smiled, hugging them all. 'Now, we need to plan a welcome party for Tasha!'

'Great idea!' smiled Jamia.

'Let's start planning' laughed Frank, clapping his hands.

'I'll call the others!' Gerard laughed.

'Awesome! Let's fucking PARTY!' I yelled.


	17. I Seem Okay, But I'm Really Not!

_haii_

_ I can't believe this is almost the last chapter! I'll put the last chapter up tomorrow._

_hope you like it_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Arrow POV

I ddin't actually want to got to the party. But everyone was there, And the sound of Gerard's voice filled the room. And Ray and Frank's guitars, Mikey's bass and Bob's drums. My Chemical Romance. The band that saved my life. Also the band that fucked my life up after that. Then 'saved' me again. But what they didn't know was in my head, I only had one image. A gun. It woudln't leave. I was about to do what i ahd done so many times before. But this time, it was going to happen. I reached for my diary, and began to write. Once I had finished writing, i walked over to my closet and opened it. My guitar. My knives. My sketch book. My photo albums. My clothes. My gun. The wilted roses I wanted to put by Darcy's grave. All untouched. Left in the places they were in months ago. I grabbed my sketch book. All they were was memories. Nothing else. All they were ever gonna be. Memories.

'Arrow!' I heard Lindsey yell. I raced downstairs. Tasha was trying to play with Bandit.

'Awww that's so cute!' I laughed.

'I know' Jamia smiled.

They guys just groaned.

'Could you play Headfirst For Halos, please?' I asked

'Sure' Mikey smiled.

After they played that I said 'I've figured out my funeral music!'

Everyone stared at me.

'You...thought I meant it!' I laughed. I couldn't believe i had just accidently mentioned it. But everyone believed me, luckily. After we continued to party. I began to try and re-style my blue-streaked hair. My hair was black and blue. And I didn't ever wear my lip ring. Everyone was pleased with how much progress i seemed to be making. I wasn't making any. Sure, I had stopped cutting, drinking and doing illegal drugs, but I still smoked. And I was definitely still suicidal.


	18. So Long And Goodnight!

_haii guys, this is the final chapter. I hope you like it._

AlexisSCREAM

x

* * *

Frank POV

Arrow had been in her room for about half an hour. I was so worried. I couldn't concerntrate on playing. Not after what she said earlier. She had got reasons to live. She was supposed to be getting better. She finally walked downstairs, told us that Bandit and Tasha were cute, lifted them up and ran upstairs. She came back downstairs, empty handed.

'I put them to bed' she smiled. She had changed her skinny jeans and band t-shirt to a red dress. She was wearign black heels and black and silver earrings. The orange eyeshadow clashed with her black and blue hair. she was also wearing a necklace, with what looked liek an over-sized diary key as a pendant. In one hand, she carried a small velvet bag. In the other, 2 red roses. She began to move chairs into a circle.

'Sit down' She smiled. She walked into the centre. She threw the roses on the floor, and opened the bag. She pulled out a gun, dropped the bag, and held the gun to her head. It was obvious what she was doing. And she wouldn't let us stop her.

She then said 'I know you're gonna be really pissed off, but I have to do this. I can't keep fighting, because I'm losing. Life's just a game to me. And it's a game I have to lose. The note's upsatirs, in my diary. I'm sorry. I love you. I want a Helena styled funeral. I want Green day to come to the funeral. And these roses, place where I'm buried, okay?' She paused for a bit 'So long and goodnight' She sang... and the BANG. I glanced over my shoulder.

'What's life like bleeding on the floor?' I heard someone sob. I looked at Gerard. It was one of the many song lyrics he sang as he cried. Gerard stot up, grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. He threw himself onto Arrow's bed. I grabbed the diary. Gerard peered over my shoulder, and as we read it, we sung Helena. The diary read:

'To who ever is reading this, I'll obviously be dead by now. I'm sorry. I really love you. All of you. Frank and Gerard, thanks for sticking by me and helping me. I guess it was too little too late. I am so fucking sorry, honestly. I want to be buried in what I died in, okay? Help Tasha, and don't elt her end up like me. Do it for me, okay? And if MCR breaks up, I'll come back and kill you all, okay? I motherfucking love you so fucking much! I've drawn pictures for you. Treasure this diary for ever. I love you. Arrow xox'

I laughed, without meaning to. Typical Arrow, making a joke out fo everything. But there was no way this would break up MCR, because Arrow always kept promises.

- The Night After Arrow's Funeral -

'We...should be going' sobbed Mikey. I looked over at Ray and Bob. They were crying too. And as promised, Green day was there. AND all three of them were crying.

I sat down next to where she had been buried that day, and ran my fingers across the engraving on the cold stone. I laid down and curled up beside it. Beside her. Suddenly, Gerard kneeled beside me.

'We can't break a promise, she never did' Gerard said, through his tears. He placed the roses in front of the cold stone. I heard Helena being sung behind me, in a voice i recognised. I stared at Gerard. He could hear it too. We turned around the singing stooped. Me and Gerard were speechless.

'Hey. I'm sorry I did this. It was a mistake. Life is better than death! I was wrong. I was stupid. I miss you!'

**THE END**

* * *

_what did you guys think? Read my other sories, PLEASE (and read _**_You Put The Hate In My_ _Heart_**_'s stories... and **Alone In A Room Full Of People**'s stories)_

_thanks for reading_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_


End file.
